


Meeting the New Girls

by hart051



Series: Meeting the new Kids [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: He did see glimpses of the girls Violet and Tara from time to time between training sessions. And from Brion looking to Violet with affection or Tara with brotherly love. Violet seemed to be avoiding the Markov siblings. It seemed obvious that she and Brion were a couple, but something happened. Something with Violet as Brion seemed clueless as to why and the fact guilt was painted on Violet’s face.
Series: Meeting the new Kids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589218
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Meeting the New Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Had this ready to go for a while. I know so far there has been a lot of fics in this series involving Ed meeting the new kids, but I have plans for when the Team pre-outsiders meet the new members aka Halo, Geoforce, Terra and Forager, and maybe something post-"Away Mission" with Forager.  
> Until then enjoy!

Ed was mulling over about Wendy. She would always grill him about the latest Outsiders missions despite the fact that they were public, but insisted on knowing all the details herself, along with how he was doing. It warmed his heart seeing the faces of the other teens as they pestered him with questions about being an Outsider and at learning how much of an impact it was having. However, Wendy still had on the collar. She was convinced to watch in on the training sessions, but that was it. 

Ed didn’t pay attention, almost bumping into Violet who seemed as lost in her thoughts as he was.

“Ahhh!” She screamed.

“ _Dios Mio_!”

Simultaneously Violet glowed orange and flew up while Ed teleported several feet away from where Violet was. 

“How did you do that?” They both asked simultaneously.

“What’s going on?” Another voice cried out from above. The source was Tara. ”Mother of goat!”

Violet stopped glowing and dropped to the ground. She yelped, falling on her rear.

“Violet!” Tara cried rushing down the stairs.

Ed teleported over to Violet a foot or two in front of her. He offered his hand to her.

“ _Lo siento,_ I’m sorry to have startled you. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Violet took his hand and rubbed her rear. She glowed purple for a bit. Ed immediately let go afraid of what purple might indicate. Then he remembered Forager’s words about how Violet Harper had formerly been a Motherbox.

“What happened?” Tara asked.

“I bumped into Violet. She flew and I teleported.”

“You’re Eduardo Dorado Jr. Or El Dorado, the golden one.” Tara imitated his pose.

“Yep, that’s me.” He blushed, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

It wasn't that surprising, word had been spreading. The kids at the center had been trolling him about his 'hero name'. His dad even shared their humor.

“It’s a great pose and line.” Violet imitated the pose. “Very heroic.”

Ed chuckled bashful.

“A bit on the nose with your real name,” Tara smirked, identical to her older brother. “‘Eduardo’.”

“And what’s yours _chica_?” Ed returned crossing his arms over his chest.

“Terra.” The younger girl answered much to her embarrassment.

Ed smirked, then directed his gaze at Violet who seemed a little distant. It resembled Wendy’s look since she wore the collar.

“And what’s your Violet?”

“Halo.”

“Huh. So what other powers do you have? I heard from Forager you were formerly a Motherbox. You have a different power with each aura? You were flying with your orange aura and when you were-well-violet… ”

“Healing.” Violet answered looking down for a short while. “I can also create illusions,”

Violet glowed green and created illusions of herself, Ed and Tara.

“Wow.”

“Create shields.”

She glowed red and generated a circular red translucent plane in front of her.

“Attack.”

She glowed yellow and made an attack stance, arm stretched out. A small ball of yellow energy glowing at her fingertips. Ed backed up.

“Don’t worry, I won’t attack. I can also create a flash and boomtubes with my blue and indigo auras.” Violet turned both colors respectively, showing them.

“Violet don’t do either of them here!” Tara warned.

Violet turned off her auras.

“Well, it is very nice meeting you Eduardo.” Violet mischievously smiled and posed. “Or El Dorado, the golden one!”

Tara laughed clutching her stomach.

Ed chuckled. “Just El Dorado and when I’m off duty just Ed is alright.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Ed, but I have to do my homework.”

“It’s nice to meet you Violet. If you need any help dealing with powers or anything at all feel free to talk to me.”

Violet paused after hearing the last bit of his sentence before nodding and heading up the stairs to her room. Ed could feel it in his gut, there is something Violet is not telling him or anyone. He had just met her a minute ago and it's not his business, but after seeing so many meta-teens feel at odds with who they are and their powers he couldn't just leave it be.

“Is Violet okay? She seems troubled.” He posed to Tara.

“Not sure." She shrugged. "She and Brion have not spent time together for a while.”

“I’m not trying to play the couple's counselor, but I thought I should bring it up since you know her better than I do.”

“I’ll keep an eye on her.” Tara said, before smirking. “Until next time, Golden One.”

The former princess waved before re-entering her room.

“I’m never going to hear the end of this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am done with a semester of 'school' as to why I seem to be more active on AO3. Additionally my job is also affected by current state of affairs so I'm home most of the time.  
> With other continuous works, I will try to complete/update with a new chapter when I can.
> 
> Stay safe and be well!


End file.
